Joyeux Noël
by Niladhevan
Summary: Une ficcadeau de nowel pour vous tous! J'espère que cela vous plaira! XD


**Titre **: Joyeux Noël

**Auteur** : Tenbra

**Disclaimer** :

Mwa: Ils m'appartiennent tous!!!…Pourquoi vous ricanez? C'est la stricte vérité!

Tous: Athéna nous en garde!

Shura: Elle voulait dire qu'on ne lui appartenait pas…v.v

Death Mask: ce qui ne l'empêche pas de nous maltraiter!

Les Autres, hochant la tête d'un air entendu: c'est bien vrai!

Mwa: mayeuh…i,i

**Rating** : K

**Genre** : Joie, bonne humeur, magiiie de Nowel! Si si, j'vous jure que j'en suis capable!

**Résumé Général** : Noël, c'est la bête noire de DM. Noël, la guillotine de la carte de crédit d'Aphrodite. Noël, c'est les dîners entre amis et les overdoses consécutives. Noël, c'est les petits et les grands cadeaux…

**Note de l'auteur:** Surpriiiise (en méga-retard, pardonnez-moi)! Voilà une fic-cadeau de Noël pour vous tous , groupies de Saint-Seiya! De gros bisous à Windy, Raidemo, Kitsune, Kirane (qui aura droit à sa fic joyeuse, yipi!), Alaya, Yatsuko et à toutes celles que j'aurais manqué de citer!

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année 2007!!

* * *

oOo

_24 Décembre_

"Tu m'éneeerves!"

Un rire cristallin fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Death Mask à son grognement boudeur. Il serra les dents et planta un regard aussi acéré qu'un couteau sur la nuque de l'androgyne qui marchait –ou plutôt, sautillait comme une gamine sur le point de fêter son anniversaire avec ses copines- devant lui, papillonnant de boutiques en boutiques. On aurait dit qu'Aphrodite venait de trouver l'Eden terrestre…il était rare qu'il voie une expression pareille solidement scotchée au visage de son ami: un ravissement hystérique, borderline dément.

L'Italien poussa un soupir, suivant bon gré mal gré le Poissons dans une boutique de jouets pour enfants. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il entre ici? Il avait pas de gosses, aux dernières nouvelles!

Ah… et question encore plus importance: qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici, avec ce psychopathe des emplettes, _lui_?!

"Angeloooooo! Regarde ça!"

Une adorable chèvre bleu ciel aux yeux noirs et humides surgit sous son nez, l'extirpant assez brutalement de ses interrogations hautement existentielles.

"C'est quoi c't'horreur?!" Marmonna Death Mask, le dos généreusement arrosé de sueurs froides.

Il esquissa un pas de recul–mesure de précaution, ou instinct de survie?-, et les grands orbes pâles qui servaient d'yeux à Aphrodite émergèrent lentement derrière la peluche. Les yeux d'Aphrodite avaient aussi quelque chose d'humide, mais le Cancer savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était qu'un de ses vils outils de persuasion.

"Comment ça, une horreur? Mais c'est trop mignon!"

Le Suédois serra câlinement la chèvre contre son buste, promenant l'une de ses mains diaphanes sur sa toison bleue et douce. Un grand sourire –d'illuminé, selon Angelo- étirait ses lèvres rosées, au point que la comparaison de la fillette se filait d'elle-même.

L'Italien le fixa un instant, le visage impassible sinon consterné. Le douzième gardien avait des vêtements de civil assez…bon, c'était son goût quoi, et ça lui allait toujours, même si ça frôlait souvent les frontières de l'étrange. Vous voulez savoir comment il était habillé? Simplement, succinctement: prenez un débardeur noir rétréci au lavage qui laisserait le ventre nu à partir du plexus (notez qu'une bretelle glisse savamment sur l'épaule), un pantalon jean impeccablement noir et impeccablement collant à ses jambes de femme, et des bottines tout aussi féminines. Ajouter une veste ouverte blanche d'une matière duveteuse (oh, et on n'oublie pas que les épaules d'Aphrodite semblent incapables de soutenir le moindre vêtement convenablement. Donc, il glisse aussi souvent que le noble chevalier s'agite. Id est, tout le temps.), une paire de mitaines noires et un ruban de même couleur autour de son cou. Quant à sa coiffure, elle restait dans les normes –au moins du Sanctuaire, puisque les trois quart des chevaliers les portaient longs…-, il s'était contenté d'une sage demi-queue qui laissaient sa multitudes de mèches bouclées se balader impunément dans son dos et sur sa clavicule. L'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux était agrémenté de deux minuscules pompons blancs.

Voilà, c'était sa façon de s'habiller. Se balader ventre nu en plein hiver ne le semblait pas le déranger plus que ça (il n'était pas Suédois pour rien, mais bon…). Et pourtant cela paraissait si _normal _sur lui, comme s'il n'aurait jamais pu porter d'autres vêtements que ceux-là. Quand il disait que le Suédois était bizarre…

Aphrodite aimait sortir en ville. Porter des vêtements comme ceux-ci au lieu des sobres tuniques de coton ou de l'armure des Poissons. Déambuler dans les rues et voir du monde.

Il était comme ça, toute cette agitation le rendait heureux.

Death Mask se permit un petit sourire attendri. Son ami attendait toujours les fêtes de fin d'année avec le même enthousiasme.

"C'est vrai, tu aimes?! Génialll!"

Hein?

Angelo se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, battant des cils pour marquer son égarement. Aphrodite dansait presque la valse avec la chèvre mutante, son excitation passant un seuil critique d'intensité. Il avait raté un morceau de la "conversation", manifestement…Bon, il devait rattraper le coup, maintenant:

"Quoi?

-Ce sera un super cadeau pour Shushu!!!!"

La Consternation s'abattit telle une enclume sur la tête de l'Italien, manquant de peu de le faire tomber à la renverse. Mais…Ce pauvre Shura…qu'avait-il fait pour mériter _ça_?

"Et toi, reprit Aphrodite en ignorant superbement la grimace de son ami. Tu lui as déjà trouvé un cadeau?

-Hm…Moi je m'y prend à l'avance, pas comme _certains_…

-C'est pas ma faute, siffla le Suédois d'un air irrité.

-Crétino!

-Débile!

-Morue!

-Crabe lubrique!

-Ca pourrait durer des heures, tu sais…"

Aphrodite rit légèrement, sa petite colère déjà lointaine, et approuva volontiers la remarque de Death Mask d'un hochement de tête. Ce dernier se contenta d'un sourire en coin assez complice, et libéra laborieusement l'une de ses mains chargées de sacs (voilà pourquoi il avait dû l'accompagner. Si c'est pas misérable…) pour la poser gentiment sur la tête de l'androgyne:

"Je vote pour la peluche mutante; rien que pour voir la tête que Shura aura au moment du déballage!"

Aphrodite lui décocha son sourire le plus lumineux, et la seconde d'après, la main de Death Mask flattait du vide et la caissière était assaillie par un curieux personnage armé d'une peluche bleue.

L'Italien le regarda faire de loin, et réitéra un soupir épuisé en contemplant la bonne dizaine de sacs de toutes provenances qu'il était obligé de trimbaler au service de la Princesse. Et dire qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi…!

Lorsque Aphrodite revint avec un fardeau de plus pour son fidèle serviteur, les deux chevaliers quittèrent la boutique; l'un, content d'avoir trouvé _the_ cadeau, l'autre, de ne plus faire comme qui dirait tâche noire sur fond rose bonbon.

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans la large avenue athénienne bondée de promeneurs venus visiter le marché de Noël. Par-ci par-là avaient été dressés des sapins drapés de guirlandes lumineuses, et de semblables luminaires surplombaient la rue ou ornaient les devantures des magasins. Naturellement, des escouades complètes de Père Noël étaient au rendez-vous, distribuant des friandises aux passants et semant des "joyeux noëls" à tout vent. En somme, une sorte de cotonneuse ambiance festive s'était installé depuis plusieurs jours dans la capitale, et le jour J ne faisait qu'exacerber cette joie collective et expansive. Même Death Mask se sentait d'humeur détendue –ou presque.

"Allez Princesse, je t'offre à boire! Fit-il après avoir aperçu au bord de la rue un petit café tranquille, puis ajouta dans un sourire: C'est mon jour de bonté, on dirait…

-La magie de Noël opèrerait dooonc! S'esclaffa Aphrodite d'un ton particulièrement enjoué.

-Mais oui, c'est ça…"

oOo

Les boules rouges et polies s'élevèrent délicatement dans les airs, s'entrechoquant dans des tintements creux avant d'aller prendre sagement place dans la partie la plus élevée du sapin. D'autres suivirent, tout aussi dociles, puis ce fût une guirlande dorée…

"Mû, c'est de la triche."

La guirlande se posa avec délicatesse sur les branches supérieures de l'arbre. L'Atlante en question se tourna vers Shura, lui présentant son doux visage souriant, allégorie même de l'innocence et de la droiture. Enfin…pour cette fois, il repasserait. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que le Capricorne observait son homologue du premier temple décorer le sapin via télékinésie en toute impunité.

Le Bélier élargit son sourire d'ange, sans dire un mot, et l'Espagnol se vit contraint et forcé de capituler devant tant de force de persuasion. Shura reprit sa propre besogne, qui consistait à placer sur toute la longueur de la vaste pièce des tables jointes bout à bout. C'est qu'il y aurait du monde ce soir…

Alors que Shura finissait de déposer comme une fleur le dernier meuble de l'ensemble, le propriétaire des lieux apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Kiki juché sur ses épaules et une guirlande rouge couronnant majestueusement (hum) sa chevelure bouclée:

"Alors, ça avance? Demanda Aioros avec un large sourire.

-Oui, répondit Mû en l'imitant à la perfection. Kiki a été sage?

-Un vrai petit ange!

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment! s'exclama joyeusement le petit rouquin en triturant sans pitié les boucles brunes du Sagittaire. On a finit d'installer toutes les chaises, et pis les tables, et les couronnes…"

Shura resta silencieux, observant du coin de ses yeux noirs Aioros et Mû se sourire de la plus étrange façon qui soit, et Kiki faire l'étalage de ses capacités psychiques en matière de décoration d'extérieur. Est-ce que c'était Noël qui les rendait aussi souriants et joyeux…?

Le Capricorne s'était porté volontaire pour aider aux préparatifs de la soirée de Noël, que tous les Chevaliers d'Or allaient passer chez le Sagittaire. Il n'avait que ça à faire, en fait: Aphrodite avait pris en otage Death Mask pour braquer quelques innocentes boutiques à Athènes, et ils ne reviendraient que vers quatre heures, selon les pronostics du Poissons. Quant à Camus, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait traversé son temple comme une flèche pour rejoindre le sien, et s'y était cloîtré, son cosmos glacial et troublé indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de recevoir de la visite. C'était donc naturellement qu'il était descendu voir ses autres voisins, et n'était guère allé plus loin que celui d'un Aioros en grand manque de main d'œuvre.

"Shura?

-Hm? Fit l'Espagnol en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule au maître des lieux.

-Kanon n'est pas encore passé?

-Non, je l'ai pas vu. Pourquoi?

-C'est lui qui devait emmener l'ouzo…"

Shura eut un sourire moqueur.

"S'il a croisé le chemin de Milo il ne doit pas en rester beaucoup, d'ouzo."

Aioros poussa un soupir d'assentiment, et Kiki émit un rire cristallin, n'étant vraisemblablement pas prêt de quitter son nouveau perchoir. Le Bélier se pencha pour ramasser un carton vidé de ses décorations, et déclara d'un ton léger:

"J'espère que Kanon n'a pas été piégé…"

Le neuvième gardien haussa un sourcil, en répétant pensivement le dernier mot de Mû, avant que de dernier ne sourie encore plus candidement que d'ordinaire, si cela était encore possible:

"Oui, piégé…D'ailleurs, ton frère est toujours dans le temple de la Balance, avec ce pauvre Shaka…je crois qu'il ne s'en est pas encore remis."

Là, le Sagittaire, autant que le Capricorne resté en retrait, affichèrent des mines particulièrement surprises.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda le dixième gardien d'un ton dubitatif. Pas remis de quoi?"

Mû rit légèrement, et quitta la pièce avec son carton, non sans répondre d'un ton particulièrement amusé:

"J'ai entendu son cri télépathique, il y a un bon moment déjà. Shaka a eut une mauvaise surprise je crois!

-C'est à dire? Demanda à son tour Aioros, presque inquiet, alors que Mu empruntait déjà le couloir jouxtant la salle de réception.

-Milo prend trop à cœur certaines traditions de Noël…"Lança d'une voix claire le jeune Atlante pour toute réponse, prenant sans doute un malin plaisir à tourner autour du pot.(1)

Le Capricorne et le Sagittaire observèrent un silence méditatif, tandis que Kiki s'amusait moderniser la coupe de cheveux d'Aioros. Aucun des deux Gold ne pouvait déterminer quel piège pouvait être assez retors pour piéger la Vierge, pas plus qu'ils n'y voyaient un rapport avec Noël.

Ils se concertèrent du regard, puis Shura fit d'un ton pensif:

"Tu crois que je devrais aller voir?"

Le Sagittaire esquissa une moue indécise, puis haussa les épaules:

"C'est encore un mauvais coup de Milo, mais ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça, si rien n'a encore explosé. Par contre, si tu pouvais rapatrier l'ouzo…"

Shura eut un bref sourire de connivence avec son ami. Que serait leur Noël grec sans ouzo, franchement?

L'épéiste sortit à son tour de la pièce, longea le même couloir qu'avait arpenté un peu plus tôt le Bélier, puis déboucha sur l'allée principale du IXème Temple. Allée qui s'était convertie pour l'occasion en une terrasse agréablement aménagée pour accueillir les invités. Aioros, aidé de Kiki, y avaient installés deux larges canapés à cannages garnis de coussins, quelques fauteuils et une table-basse qui n'attendait plus que les bouteilles d'ouzo et les amuse-gueule préparés par Aldébaran.

Le soleil brillait généreusement, inondant l'endroit de lumière anémique. Le ciel était dégagé: à coup sûr, ils auraient un ciel magnifiquement étoilé pour ce soir.

Shura observa un bref instant le ciel, l'air serein, puis entreprit de descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la Maison du Scorpion.

Il était temps de voir ce qui s'y tramait!

oOo

Le café portait le nom de "La Pergola", en raison de sa terrasse surplombée de poutres blanches à claire-voie ployant presque sous le poids des fleurs qui les avaient envahies. Ce devait être encore plus agréable de venir ici par temps chaud: mais pour la fin d'année, des stores avait été tirés pour abriter la petite dizaine de tables rondes du vent froid, et des couronnes de houx avaient été accrochées à la façade du bâtiment.

Death Mask cessa de promener son regard d'épervier sur le décor si dégoulinant de cette chaleur et cette gaieté propre aux fêtes de fin d'années pour le reposer sur Aphrodite, une autre allégorie de cette ambiance festive.

"Par pitié, arrête de te trémousser sur ta chaise."

Le Suédois afficha une mine faussement boudeuse pour contrer l'attaque verbale du Cancer, puis son sourire enjoué revint bien vite orner ses lèvres rosées. Il battit avec enthousiasme de ses mains gantées tout en déclarant d'une voix tout aussi empreinte de ferveur:

"C'est formidable! J'ai trouvé en moins de trois heures tous ce qu'il me fallait pour ce soir! Je suis un vrai génie…

-Dis donc, Princesse, tu passes encore les portes?"

Et l'Italien de coller subitement son front contre la table pour éviter une rose rouge lancée à toute vitesse en sa direction. Aphrodite poussa un sifflement hautain, et se drapant dans sa dignité, décréta d'une voix impérieuse:

"Paye-moi à boire, au lieu de faire l'idiot.

-N'abuse pas de la bonté de l'idiot, tu veux?"

Avec son époustouflant sens des relations sociales et son don inné pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait à la seule force de son regard de tueur, Death Mask se débrouilla honorablement pour attirer l'attention d'un serveur, qui s'empressa, terrorisé, de prendre la commande du binôme infernal du Sanctuaire.

"Café noir.

-Et un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plaît!"

L'Italien, une fois que le garçon de café se soit volatilisé tel un courant d'air, s'accouda nonchalamment à la petite table ronde, et planta son regard cobalt sur Aphrodite, jusque là occupé à faire l'inventaire précautionneux de son butin.

"Hep, Aphrodite…

-Mh…?

-J'peux savoir pourquoi Noël te rend si joyeux?"

Oui, la question était osée, bizarre, stupide, tout ce qu'on voulait…Mais ça intriguait vraiment le Cancer. Et jusque là, il n'avait pas réussi à se l'expliquer, ni à le demander au principal intéressé.

Pourquoi maintenant, d'ailleurs? A la terrasse d'un café athénien, en plein après-midi, entourés de couples occupés à se dévisager comme des merlans fris et de père noëls rigolards armés de sucreries à distribuer. Le cadre était bassement humain, si futilement paisible et insouciant…dans ce monde-ci, les Chevaliers, les Dieux n'étaient guère plus que les personnages de livres de conte pour enfants ou de films à emprunter au vidéo-club le plus proche. Aphrodite passait pour un homme normal (enfin…presque), quelqu'un qui aimait Noël comme n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être même plus que la moyenne nationale. Mais Death Mask ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si naturel, tout en gardant son identité de tueur.

L'intéressé avait levé ses yeux vers lui, ses sourcils vaguement haussés pour marquer sa surprise. Mais oui je sais, Princesse, c'est une question stupide.

"Ben…Débuta-il d'une voix pensive, son regard soudainement ancré sur ses propres mains. D'un côté, ça me fait penser à la Suède…"

Aphrodite esquissa un sourire presque timide, glissant une main sur sa nuque et promenant évasivement ses yeux clairs sur la rue bondée. Pourquoi l'évocation de son pays natal le rendait-il aussi confus?

"La Sainte Lucie, la veillée de Noël…quand on les fêtait, chez les Sœurs, c'était toujours très agréable. Peut-être l'idée qu'on ressemblait alors à une famille. Un ersatz de famille, mais ça me suffisait."

Ce fut alors au tour de Death Mask d'être gêné, même si son embarras frôlait de près le zéro absolu, il restait présent sous la forme d'un picotement dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'Aphrodite avait grandit plus ou moins en cachette dans un couvent dirigé par des Sœurs, ces dernières croyant dur comme fer que les Chevaliers étaient des émissaires du Diable venus dérober des enfants innocents pour les pervertir. En fait, elles avaient eut furieusement raison.

Ce n'était pas tant ça que le gênait. Mais plutôt la douce nostalgie qui imprégnait le visage du Suédois lorsqu'il en parlait. Une expression si "pure", si sincère qu'il jugeait presque indécent de le regarder.

"Et maintenant, ça me laisse la même impression."

Angelo se détacha assez brusquement de ses interrogations intérieures pour dévisager son ami, surpris. Quoi…?

Face à l'étonnement du Cancer, Aphrodite réitéra un petit sourire fugace, et ajouta d'une voix à la fois douce et amusée:

"Oui, une famille! C'est la galère de se coltiner onze frangins, deux vieux papa-poules et une bonne dizaine de petits cousins hyperactifs, hein…?"

Death Mask ricana volontiers à l'image familiale accolée à la Chevalerie d'Athéna, presque aussitôt imité par son homologue des Poissons. Il était si simple d'imaginer Shion et Dohko dans le rôle de parents que ç'en était troublant. Et il était persuadé qu'Aphrodite pensait exactement à la même chose que lui: à qui reviendraient respectivement le tablier de môman et les pantoufles de papa? (2)

"Votre commande...!"

Ils furent interrompus dans leur fou-rire laborieusement contenu par un autre serveur, bien plus assuré que le précédent, mais qui dégageait une inexplicable impression de béatitude. Il posa docilement la tasse de café devant l'Italien, puis le mug fleurant bon le cacao devant le Nordique, et leur souhaita avec un large sourire un joyeux noël. Alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà, Death Mask perçut un soupir attendri du fameux serveur.

_"Quel beau couple!"_

Ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite de coller brusquement son front contre le table –il eut le merveilleux réflexe d'éloigner son mug in extremis-, pour éviter une malencontreuse projection de café. Car ce pauvre Death Mask avait porté sa tasse à ses lèvres lorsque l'impudent avait proféré ses monstrueuses inepties.

"Angelo!!! Maugréa Aphrodite en se redressant tel un chat irrité. Fais attention, bon sang!

-NAN MAIS…! MAIS….!"

Le serveur s'était retourné, surpris, les fixant comme un parfait simple d'esprit sans comprendre qu'il était la cause de ce remue-ménage chevaleresque.

"MAIS TU L'AS ENTENDU???!!!"

L'Italien manquait de peu de s'étouffer d'indignation, et s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Lui? Et la morue? En _couple_?! Il l'enverrait bien dans le Mekai pour le punir d'une telle ignominie!!

"Angie, mon cœur…Te faire battre par un gamin au cosmos hypertrophié, passe encore…mais par un garçon de café poli, là tu m'étonne…"

La voix suave d'Aphrodite, conjuguée à ses paroles soigneusement choisies, firent l'effet d'une douce particulièrement glacée au méditerranéen. Il retomba lourdement assis, et se contenta de décocher son regard le plus meurtrier au garçon de café. Poli, mon œil!

Et puis c'était pas vrai, d'abord. Cancer no Death Mask ne supporte pas les femmes, mais pas au point de se coltiner des hommes. Surtout pas Aphrodite!

Non mais quelle idée…

"Tu sais quoi, Death Mask? Fit le Suédois avec douceur, sirotant son chocolat comme si rien ne venait de se passer, ou que cela faisait partie de son plus strict quotidien.

-Quoi? Grommela le Cancer avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu devrais prendre des cours de stoïcisme avec Camus, ça te ferait du bien!

-Vieille morue!

-Crabe complexé!"

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

oOo

"Je le tuerai…Il me le paiera…"

Les mains enlisées dans ses cheveux blonds passablement emmêlés, le majestueux Chevalier de la Vierge, Homme le plus proche de Dieu, être sage et juste, etc, était réduit à l'état de jeune homme traumatisé à vie par un certain Milo, et par extension, par Noël.

Assis à même le sol, au pied d'une colonne de marbre du Temple de la Balance, il se contentait de fixer de ses grands yeux pers le sol et de répéter ses menaces d'une voix blanche.

"Allons Shaka, calme-toi…"

Aiolia s'accroupit face à lui, un sourire maladroit accroché aux lèvres. Il tentait depuis longtemps déjà d'apaiser le blond, en vain.

"C'était juste pour rire, tu connais Milo…

-MILO!"

Le Lion poussa un soupir désespéré devant le hurlement presque hystérique de la Vierge. Mais _pourquoi_, ô pourquoi Milo s'était sentit obligé de faire l'idiot _aujourd'hui_, et prendre pour victime _Shaka_? Est-ce qu'il tenait à mourir une nouvelle fois?

"Shaka…Tenta-t-il pour la énième fois. Ce n'était qu'un petit…

-PETIT C'EST DEJA TROP!"

Et le sixième chevalier de se lever brusquement, sa toge orangée au drapé complexe commençant à bailler dangereusement sur ses épaules. Aiolia se leva à son tour, une expression mêlant maladroitement sa gêne et une tentative de sourire apaisant. Il connaissait assez Shaka pour savoir que ce genre de farce n'étaient absolument pas à son goût, d'autant plus que l'Indien avait rarement eut l'occasion de fêter Noël autrement que par une séance de méditation solitaire. Nouveau soupir. Et dire qu'il avait peiné pendant près de deux mois pour convaincre la Vierge de se joindre à leur fête du réveillon…Milo méritait vraiment une paire de claques pour son profond manque de tact.

Le Lion s'approcha prudemment de l'aryen, et posa avec la même précaution une main sur son épaule. Shaka planta durement son regard pers sur lui, mais ses traits d'adoucirent sensiblement –comment voulez-vous résistez à un Aiolia qui utilise sa pire attaque du "minois de chaton battu"…?

"Tu viendras…?

-H…Hum…

-Promis?"

Shaka détourna son regard, serrant les dents. Ce qu'Aiolia pouvait être déstabilisant avec ses grands yeux humides!

"Moui."

"Bonjour!"

La voix forte et allègre d'Aldébaran fit tressaillir de surprise. Le Brésilien, un large sourire aux lèvres, portait dans ses bras massifs plusieurs plats rectangulaires soigneusement empilés les uns sur les autres. Le tout diffusant d'agréables parfums de viandes grillées et autres mets préparés par les bons soins du Taureau qui n'échappèrent pas à l'odorant du fauve aux yeux verts.

"Al…Aldébaran! Fit Aiolia en lui rendant son sourire avec une couche supplémentaire de joie, s'approchant de nouveau venu. Athéna soit louée! Si c'est toi le cuistot, on va vraiment ce régaler ce soir!!"

Le Brésilien éclata de rire, et éleva les plats hors de portée de la main inquisitrice du Lion.

"Merci Aiolia…Mais la dégustation viendra plus tard, tu veux? Je dois emmener tout ça chez ton frère.

-Besoin d'aide pour les porter? Demanda le Grec, ses yeux verts brillants curieusement de convoitise.

-Non merci…!"

Aldébaran posa alors son regard sur Shaka, resté en retrait et broyant toujours du noir. Le Brésilien haussa les sourcils, et s'adressa à la Vierge, manifestement étonné:

"Shaka…Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Le blond plissa les lèvres, ses grands yeux clairs s'élevant presque timidement pour croiser le regard d'Aldébaran. Un bref silence s'installa entre les deux chevaliers, comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie ou alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se dévisager en chiens de faïence. Aiolia, constatant qu'aucun échange particulier n'avait lieu entre eux, se chargea d'expliquer au Taureau le pourquoi de l'état de l'Indien:

"Euh, en fait…Alors que Shaka montait vers le Temple d'Aioros, il a croisé Milo dans son temple, et je suis monté quand je l'ai entendu cri…"

Le Lion s'interrompit, surprenant le regard autoritaire de la Vierge braqué sur lui, et esquissa un sourire maladroit, accompagné d'un toussotement gêné.

Il s'approcha du Taureau, et lui faisant signe de se pencher, il lui murmura ses explications à l'oreille. Quant au Brésilien, son expression alla de la surprise à une indulgente remontrance, en passant furtivement par de l'amusement. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, jaugea posément l'aryen toujours immobile et silencieux, puis poussa un soupir compatissant. Et presque aussitôt, il se tourna vers le Lion:

"Et Shaka était le seul?

-Je sais pas…Dohko-sama nous a laissé ici il y a un bon moment, il a sans doute réussi à passer le temple. Après on a croisé Kanon, et je n'ai rien entendu ou ressentit d'anormal quand il y était.

-Hum…

-'Hum'…?

-Tiens-moi ça deux secondes, merci! Fit-il d'un ton affable en reléguant sa pile de plats au jeune grec.

-Euh oui m…WARG!"

Aiolia faillit tomber en avant, emporté par le poids insoupçonné des préparations du Taureau. Il fallait dire que quand Aldébaran portait quelque chose, on avait souvent l'impression que cette chose devait être raisonnablement légère, même si c'était rarement le cas.

Alors que le Lion reportait bravement au niveau de son torse son fardeau temporaire, le gardien du deuxième temple reporta son attention sur la Vierge, et se contenta d'ouvrir largement ses bras.

Et sous les yeux d'un Aiolia proprement médusé, Shaka ne prit pas plus de trois secondes de réflexion avant de s'y réfugier dans un "Aldébaraaaan!" digne d'un enfant appelant son grand-frère à la rescousse.

"Ca va aller, hum? Murmura gentiment le Taureau. Tu sais que Milo ne pensait pas à mal…

-Oui…

-Tu ne vas pas lui en tenir rigueur, d'accord?

-D'accord…"

Aldébaran caressa quelques instants la chevelure blonde d'un Shaka devenu curieusement timide et docile, puis s'écarta en affichant un sourire aussi large que lumineux.

"C'est bien, Shaka! Alors on se revoit tout à l'heure chez Aioros?

-Oui…"

Le Brésilien se redressa une nouvelle fois de toute sa colossale hauteur, et reprit les plats des mains d'Aiolia, toujours aussi stupéfait, sinon choqué de ses dons insoupçonnés de manipulation et de persuasion.

"A plus tard, Aiolia!

-Hé m…mais, balbutia le Grec en voyant le géant emprunter le chemin menant au temple de Shaka. Tu ne devais pas aller voir Aioros?!

-Au vu de ce qui m'attend au temple du Scorpion, je préfère emprunter les sous-terrains, déclara-t-il d'un air plutôt amusé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à ma cargaison!"

Sur un large sourire accompagné d'un bref rire de stentor, le Taureau sortir du Temple de la Balance, y laissant un Aiolia admiratif et un Shaka définitivement rasséréné.

"Eh ben, fit le Lion à l'intention de son ami. Si j'avais su que c'était si simple de te calmer…"

Shaka haussa les épaules en arborant un air aussi hautain que possible, rajustant les plis de sa toge avec un intérêt trop poussé pour être naturel. Il finit cependant par lever son regard pers vers Aiolia pour se justifier d'une voix basse et hésitante:

"C'est toujours comme ça. Il est tellement…_gentil_, que c'est pratiquement impossible de lui résister…(3)

-Je vois, répliqua-t-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire entendu. C'est vrai qu'Aldébaran a toutes les qualités du grand-frère parfait.

-Oui, acquiesça la Vierge, ses pommettes rosissant délicatement. C'est pareil…pour toi et Aioros?"

Aiolia lui décocha un grand sourire franc, et répondit dans un rire léger:

"Mon frère c'est le meilleur de tous!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Ce soudain hurlement fit sursauter le Lion et la Vierge, les extirpant brusquement de leurs aveux sentimentaux.

Shaka tourna la tête vers le temple supérieur, l'air profondément catastrophé, et murmura:

"Oh non…Shura!!!"

Et presque aussitôt, il s'élança vers les escaliers ascendants, suivit de près par Aiolia, pour porter secours au Capricorne…s'il était encore temps de faire quelque pour l'aider, du moins.

oOo

"C'est la journée des hurlements, décidément…"

Shion porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, et hocha la tête avant d'avaler une petite gorgée de Yin Zhen.

"Ces chers petits ont encore de l'énergie à revendre, ajouta le Grand Pope avec un sourire amusé. Je me souviens si bien de l'époque où ils étaient tout petits…"

Dohko imita le sourire attendri de son meilleur ami, et tous deux burent à nouveau leur thé, leurs mouvements parfaitement synchronisés.

Saga les regardait faire, un rire difficilement réprimé au bout des lèvres. Malgré leur jeunesse plus qu'apparente, Shion-dono et Dohk-sama avaient une tendance à évoquer leurs souvenirs propre aux vieilles personnes, ainsi que de désigner de parfaits adultes sous des noms qui serraient plus appropriés à des enfants en bas âge.

Le Temple du Grand Pope était parfaitement calme. Depuis qu'Athéna était allée célébrer les fêtes au Japon, avec sa garde rapprochée, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activité –du moins d'activités habituelles (se battre, etc.)- au Sanctuaire. Le risque d'attaque était minime, d'autant plus que la Paix avait été instaurée pour cinq bons siècles –signatures de dieux à l'appui.

Alors Shion et Saga, plus tard rejoints par Dohko, avaient installé une table et trois chaises au balcon surplombant tout le Star Hill, et sirotaient leur thé au jasmin en parlant de choses et d'autres, mais surtout de la soirée qui tiendrait place chez Aioros le soir-même et des étranges évènements de la journée.

"Saga, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe, toi? Demanda posément l'Atlante au yeux parmes.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je suis montré très tôt ce matin, alors je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial…

-Moi je sais! Déclara le Chinois en riant de bon cœur, s'attirant dès lors les regards curieux des deux autres.

-Eh bien? Fit Shion en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants. Tu attends quoi pour le dire?

-Pour avoir fait hurler Shaka _télépathiquement_ et arracher un cri à Shura, il faut le faire, fit remarquer Saga d'un ton pensif."

Le Chevalier de la Balance s'adossa confortablement à sa chaise, et déclara d'un ton réjoui:

"Cest Milo qui a eut une drôle d'idée…Plutôt amusante, mais elle n'a pas plût à Shaka, visiblement. En fait, il a décoré tout son temple aux couleurs de Noël, mais il devient alors assez risqué de passer par son temple.

-Mais tu y es passé toi, non?"

Dohko éclata de rire, laissant son ami assez perplexe.

"Oui, avoua la Balance. Ce cher garçon a une façon bien à lui de souhaiter un joyeux Noël aux passants…"

oOo

Shaka et Aiolia arrivèrent bien vite dans l'allée principale du Temple du Scorpion. Les colonnes étaient quasiment toutes ornées de flambeaux aux flammes chaleureuses et de couronnes de houx et de guirlandes –mais où Milo avait-il trouvé un tel stock de décorations…?

Mais le Lion n'eut guère le loisir de s'attarder davantage sur la décoration, car son regard fut impitoyablement happé par la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux. Sa bouche forma un "O" de stupéfaction scandalisée, et il entendit vaguement le gémissement désespéré de Shaka à ses côtés.

C'était bel et bien Shura. Et Milo. Ce dernier ayant réussi à faire taire l'Espagnol de la façon la plus…insolite que soit. Et même s'il savait déjà ce qui était arrivé à Shaka, le voir _en vrai_ avait quelque chose d'indéniablement sidérant.

Le Scorpion tenait fermement le visage du Capricorne entre ses deux mains, et cela semblait suffire amplement à empêcher toute tentative d'évasion. Le pauvre Shura avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais resté pétrifié par la surprise. Et pour cause…

Milo était en train de lui rouler une pelle monstre.

Aiolia leva les yeux vers le plafond, et son dos fut généreusement arrosé de sueurs froides. Du gui. Partout. On aurait dit que Milo avait soigneusement miné toute la surface de son temple et façon à ce que personne n'en réchappe sans un baiser. Shaka n'avait donc pas exagéré sur la fourberie de cette blague…

Milo, après un laps de temps qui dut paraître bien long tant aux spectateurs qu'à la victime, décolla ses lèvres de celles de l'Espagnol et afficha son sourire le plus charmeur:

"Joyeux Noël, Shushuuuu!"

Le susnommé Shushu ne broncha même pas: son visage était aussi figé que celui d'une statue. Les yeux restaient écarquillés, le teint oscillait entre un joli rouge carmin et un blanc cadavérique, et ses lèvres demeuraient entrouvertes –pas seulement par la surprise, malheureusement pour lui.

Milo ne sembla pas se formaliser de sa stupéfaction, et abattit chaleureusement une main sur son épaule.

"Oh tiens, salut les gars!"

La voix faussement enjouée de Kanon se fit entendre depuis l'ombre des colonnes, et le Lion et la Vierge tournèrent d'un même mouvement leurs têtes vers l'origine du salut. L'ex-Marina était calé contre une colonne, pas nonchalamment comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais plutôt comme si son existence en dépendait. En effet, s'il avait le malheur de faire le moindre pas en avant, sur sa gauche ou sa droite, il tomberait sous un des innombrables bouquets de gui. Il avait dû s'y réfugier en dernier recours, s'ils en jugeaient par les caissons d'ouzo éparpillés autour de lui, et dont l'un avait été entamé en toute impunité. Et curieusement, Aiolia imaginait sans peine Milo, une bouteille d'ouzo à la main, guetter le moindre mouvement de l'infortuné Dragon des Mers pour lui sauter dessus.

Le Lion lui adressa un vague signe de main et un sourire compatissant, alors que Shaka ne cessait de dévisager Milo et Shura avec rancœur.

Le Scorpion avait déjà reporté leur attention sur eux, et son visage semblait s'être soudainement illuminé d'une joie sans nom (par anticipation?):

"Ooooh! Re-bonjour Shaka! Salut Aiolia!"

Et les yeux verts du Grec de se lever perfidement vers le plafond.

"Milo, tenta le Lion en levant les deux mains en signe de paix. S'il te plaît, arrête ton petit jeu. Kanon devait aller chez mon frère avec ses bouteilles, t'as pas le droit de les taxer!

-Je les aurais pas taxées s'il s'était montré un peu coopératif, bougonna le Scorpion en croisant les bras sur son torse. Mais il est pas décidé à bouger de là! C'est pas drôle."

Shaka se téléporta soudainement aux côtés de Shura, toujours aussi réactif, et posa une main bienveillante sur son bras pour de le conduire hors de portée de Milo dans un bruissement lumineux. Milo n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, plus intéressé par la présence d'Aiolia en tant que nouvelle cible sur son champ de bataille. Il lui sourit, et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait détachée:

"Diiis, Chaton! Tu me fais un câlin?"

Aiolia eut une moue déconcertée, et demanda:

"T'es sérieux?"

Kanon claqua la langue en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel (4), à la fois navré de sa propre situation et plutôt amusé de l'idée générale.

"Bien sûr qu'il est sérieux, Aiolia! Ce type est _cinglé_! _CIN-GLE_!

-Mais non, protesta le Scorpion avec une moue gamine. Et l'esprit de Noël, alors?!

-Tu pourrais te contenter d'une simple accolade, tu sais…

-Mais c'est pas drôle sinon!

-Miloooo…"

Consternation générale chez les Chevaliers, exception faite de Milo, sûr du bien-fondé de son entreprise et de Shura, pour l'heure trop choqué pour proposer son opinion sur le sujet.

"Et Dohko-sama? Demanda alors Shaka d'une voix blanche. Tu l'as laissé passer sans…enfin…

-Bien sûr que nan! S'exclama Milo en riant. Lui au moins il a de l'humour! Pas comme certains.

-_Namandabu_, murmura faiblement la Vierge. Même lui?"

Milo ricana de l'expression profondément choquée de ses compagnons d'armes. Kanon s'adossa plus étroitement encore à sa chère colonne, Aiolia se mit prudemment sur ses gardes, au cas où Milo déciderait de réclamer son dû, et Shaka de prier Bouddha de châtier à sa place l'effronté pêcheur qu'était et demeurait le Scorpion.

"Ah, je comprends maintenant…"

La voix de Shura venait de briser le silence, et bien qu'elle soit réduite à l'état d'un chuchotement, tous sans exception portèrent leur attention sur le Capricorne, visiblement assez remis de ses émotions pour parler.

Les yeux anthracites de l'Espagnol se posèrent sur Milo avec lenteur, et tous notèrent avec une certaine gêne le froid reproche qu'exprimait le visage marmoréen de l'épéiste.

"Tu comprends quoi? Demanda le maître des lieux avec un sourire en coin. Que je suis irrésistible?

-Camus…"

A l'évocation _du_ prénom, le silence s'abattit comme une enclume sur la Maison. Milo fronça les sourcils, aussi interrogateur que les autres témoins de la scène.

"Quoi Camus?

-Je l'ai vu traversé mon temple, il y a un bon moment déjà. Il était furieux mais je ne savais pas pourquoi…C'est de ta faute, je présume?"

Le Scorpion se braqua, vexé qu'on lui attribue tous les maux de son meilleur ami, et répliqua d'une voix acide:

"Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, figure-toi! Alors je ne l'ai pas…"

Milo s'interrompit lui-même, son visage passant lentement du mépris à une sorte de stupeur angoissée. Serait-il possible qu'il…?

"Meeeeeerdeuuuh!

-Je crois qu'il a compris, fit remarquer Kanon avec sagacité. (5)

oOo

"IL T'A QUOIIIII????!!!!"

Saga pencha la tête de côté juste à temps pour éviter la théière de porcelaine, suivie de près par le thé encore brûlant et deux petites cuillers reconverties en shuriken. De son côté, Dohko riait nerveusement en appelant au calme, tout en dégageant la table qui venait de le projeter au sol.

Shion-dono était plutôt violent, quand il s'y mettait…

oOo

"Alala, si tu avais vu sa tête! C'était ma-gni-fi-que!"

Le fou-rire d'Aphrodite eut un soudain regain d'intensité, et Shura esquissa un petit sourire amusé avant de répondre d'une voix posée:

"J'imagine, j'imagine…"

Un grognement boudeur made in Death Mask fit lever la tête à l'Espagnol. Installé dans un fauteuil juste face à lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une mine magnifiquement grincheuse, le Cancer avait dû subir le récit volontiers brodé de leurs mésaventures à Athènes, en particulier de l'incident de la Pergola.

"Arrête de te payer ma tête, Miss Thon! Grogna l'Italien d'un ton hargneux, avant d'ajouter plus durement encore: Et arrête un peu de te vautrer sur Shura, bon sang!"

Le Capricorne, comme le Poissons effectivement vautré sur ce premier –il était assis sur ses genoux en toute impunité- haussèrent les sourcils devant la réprimande de leur ami. Ce genre de familiarité était, aux yeux d'Aphrodite, la chose la plus normale qui soit. Et pour Shura, c'était la force de l'habitude qui le laissait de marbre face au comportement singulier du Suédois. Aussi, aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste pour se désolidariser l'un de l'autre.

Aphrodite et Angelo étaient revenus il y a peu de temps d'Athènes, l'un particulièrement enjoué, l'autre presque invisible sous la montagne de paquets dont il était chargé. Ils avaient retrouvés Shura chez Aioros, et squattaient à présent le Temple du Sagittaire. Le Poissons avait relégués ses trouvailles empaquetées sous le sapin, puis s'était lancé avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans les potins de la journée. Quant au Capricorne, il avait été jusque là accompagné par Shaka, qui s'était éclipsé avec Aioros, Mû et Aldébaran pour finaliser la préparation du repas:

"Et toi Shu? Rien d'intéressant à raconter?"

L'Espagnol retint de justesse un frémissement lorsque le baiser de Milo lui revint à l'esprit, accompagné de sa dot d'émotions contradictoires et de casses-têtes inutiles sur, entre autre, l'attitude qu'il devrait avoir ce soir-même face au Scorpion…

"Non…rien, c'était…très calme."

Et le Capricorne se promit de découper en rondelle toute personne vendant le morceau à l'un de ses deux amis.

"Ah ouais? Fit Death Mask d'une voix pensive. En montant on a vu Milo faire les cents pas dans son temple en causant tout seul…Je savais que ce mec était pas net, mais là…

-Ah, soupira le Capricorne, à la fois gêné par l'évocation du Grec et plutôt soulagé que ce dernier ne se soit pas targué de ses "conquêtes" du jour. C'est qu'il a réussi à énerver Camus…

-Sérieux? S'exclama Aphrodite, impressionné. Camus est _fâché_?

-Oui, acquiesça l'Espagnol d'un ton peiné. C'est dommage, peut-être qu'il refusera de venir ce soir…

-Quel crétin, ce Milo.

-Pire que toi, renchérit le Suédois d'un air parfaitement grave, comme si ce fait constituait un dangereux record atteint."

Shura rit légèrement de la mine indignée du Cancer, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Aphrodite pour le décaler gentiment à sa gauche avant de se lever. Le Chevalier androgyne esquissa une moue boudeuse, et demanda :

"Bah tu vas où, Shu?

-Voir Camus…Je vais essayer de le convaincre de venir.

-Tu vas te faire jeter, prévint aussitôt Death Mask.

-Tant pis, répliqua le Capricorne en s'étirant brièvement. J'ai envie qu'il soit là, et je doute que Milo ait le cran d'aller s'expliquer lui-même."

Sur ces mots, l'épéiste se dirigea vers les temples supérieurs, suivit du regard par ses deux compères plus ou moins perplexes:

"S'expliquer de quoi, au juste? Demanda lentement Aphrodite, se grattant la joue du bout de l'ongle.

-Va savoir, soupira Angelo dans un vague haussement d'épaules. Mais c'est vrai que Shura a plus de chance que nous autres de déloger le Prince des Glaces de son congélo…"

oOo

"Même pas cap'!"

Froncement de sourcils –marques suprêmes de l'indignation.

"Ah oui…?

-Je parierais mon armure d'or!"

Et Shaka d'avaler d'un trait un plein verre d'ouzo pur, sous les regards médusés de l'ensemble des chevaliers. Surtout Death Mask, qui venait de mettre en péril son statut de Chevalier du Cancer en pariant son armure que la Vierge ne serait pas capable de boire de l'alcool.

Comme quoi…

La soirée avait déjà commencé aux alentours de six heures, entre discutions actives et grignotages des "dons-du-ciel" d'Aldébaran. Environ une heure plus tard, c'est à dire pile à l'instant où ils avaient été officiellement conviés, apparurent Dohko, Shion et Saga. Si le chevalier des Gémeaux et celui de la Balance semblaient de bonne humeur et bien décidés à profiter de la soirée, l'Atlante lui affichait une mine hautaine à souhait, et ne manqua pas d'adresser au Scorpion un regard lourd de reproches, voire même de jalousie.

"Hep, Aphrodite!"

Le Poissons, jusque là occupé à coller de trop près son cher crabe de compagnie, se tourna pour voir un Milo pensif accoudé au canapé, juste derrière lui.

"Voui, Mimi?

-Il est où Shura?"

Le ton du Scorpion indiquait clairement son inquiétude, mais le Suédois ne pouvait pas en deviner la cause. Quant à Milo, il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'avait pas gâché le Noël de Shura en le traumatisant de la sorte.

"Il est allé voir Camus! D'ailleurs il doit encore être à marchander à cette heure-ci, le pauvre…

-Hein?! S'exclama le Grec, désarçonné.

-Camus boude royalement. Et il paraît que c'est ta faute, Mimi…"

Le susnommé Mimi se renfrogna, et laissa là Aphrodite –qui n'eut même pas le temps de satisfaire sa curiosité- pour se resservir un verre d'ouzo. Les rires de ses compagnons d'armes commençaient à l'irriter. Même si en d'autres circonstances il aurait trouvé fabuleux que Shaka boive autant, rie à gorge déployée et surtout se laisse mollement aller contre l'épaule d'un Aldébaran perplexe, sinon compréhensif, et que Dohko ait l'air de jouer au fidèle serviteur zélé auprès du sculptural Grand Pope drapé dans sa dignité froissée.

Camus n'était pas là, et par ce simple constat cette fête de Noël s'annonçait particulièrement déprimante.

Milo avala une rasade d'ouzo, affichant la mine d'un chiot battu et abandonné au bord de la route, puis chercha à tromper son dépit en rejoignant Kanon, Mû et Aiolia dans une sulfureuse partie de cartes un peu spéciale –à chacune des courtes manches, le perdant devait exécuter le gage de celui qui avait le plus de points. Par un profond mystère cosmique, d'ailleurs, Mû était souvent le juge, et prit un malin plaisir à envoyer Aiolia chanter un cantique de Noël sur le toit du temple, à obliger Kanon à l'appeler "maître" pour le reste de la soirée et à Milo de rester torse nu malgré la fraîcheur du soir.

"Mû, espèce de sadique!

-Maître, tu me le paieras!

-Atchoum!

-Mais…Je n'y peux rien si vous ne gagnez jamais…!"

Un peu plus loin de cet énergique quatuor qui ne s'était pas privé de s'installer à même le sol –quelques coussins à l'appui, tout de même-, la table et les canapés étaient squattés par les packs d'ouzo et autres alcools de fêtes.

Shaka vidait un énième verre en dardant un regard moqueur sur son vis-à-vis, en la personne de Death Mask, qui lui était partagé entre les mauvaises ondes envoyées par la Vierge et les assauts répétés d'Aphrodite pour lui arracher des câlins indus.

De l'autre côté, Aldébaran buvait avec bien plus de modération, et jetait parfois des regards inquiets vers Shaka –aurait-il décidé de noyer le souvenir de sa fâcheuse rencontre avec Milo dans l'ouzo? Possible.

Et Dohko…était au petit soin pour son cher ami. Shion, dans la fleur de ses dix-huit ans retrouvés, portant une version un peu plus masculine de l'Ao-dài vietnamien, et sa longue chevelure dévalant délicatement son torse, était scandaleusement attirant pour son âge. C'était du moins ce que pensait Saga, assis en face du duo de choc de l'ancienne Guerre Sainte et un verre d'ouzo à peine entamé à la main.

"Allez, Shioooon! Souris un peu!

-Si j'veux.

-Mais…! Puisque je te dis que c'était juste une farce!

-M'en fiche.

-Shiooon…!"

Le caractère actuel du vénérable Grand Pope tranchait bien avec son apparence.

Saga leva les yeux au-delà du canapé à l'instant même où Aioros réapparaissait, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

"Kiki s'est endormi dans ma chambre!" fit-il à l'intention d'un Mû assaillit par trois mauvais-perdants presque totalement dépouillés de leurs vêtements. Le Bélier lui adressa un signe de main furtif en guise de remerciement ou pour accuser réception du message, puis se jeta en riant sur Aiolia –ce dernier refusait farouchement d'aller danser avec Shaka, et devait payer sa couardise.

Le Sagittaire resta un instant immobile et sourit légèrement, éprouvant un peu de compassion pour son jeune frère incontestablement persécuté.

"Au fait…fit-il pour lui-même. Shura n'est toujours pas revenu?

-Non, répondit Saga en se levant du canapé, un peu lassé des chamailleries entre le Cancer et le Poissons juste à côté de lui. Je peux aller les chercher…"

Aioros haussa les épaules. Le Capricorne était bien capable de passer toute la soirée chez Camus, ne serait-ce que campé à l'entrée pour faire sentir sa présence au Français jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède et le laisse entrer.

Saga s'approcha d'Aioros, décidé à l'accompagner dans ses calmes pensées –tout mais pas les deux zozos d'à côté…- et fut presque surpris d'entendre sa voix s'élever à nouveau:

"Tu ne vas pas jouer avec ton frère?

-Je te retourne la question, fit le Gémeaux en souriant doucement.

-Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de me faire déshabiller par Mû.

-Idem pour moi."

Les deux grecs s'échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis d'un accord tacite, allèrent se réfugier près du buffet gargantuesque pour se trouver de quoi grignoter.

oOo

Ils avaient attendu encore deux bonnes heures avant de capituler. Shura et Camus n'avaient toujours pas pointé le bout de leurs nez, et la faim se faisait entendre depuis les estomacs de nos preux chevaliers. Et pourtant, tous les amuse-gueule d'Aldébaran avaient bel et bien disparus de leurs plateaux.

Ils se retirèrent donc dans la pièce qui leur serviraient de salle à manger pour prendre place à table, et ceux qui n'y étaient pas encore entrés furent particulièrement surpris par l'impressionnant monticule de cadeaux gisant au pied du sapin.

"Ca, c'est made in Aphrodite", déclara Death Mask pour information, et qui lui valut une série de "aaah" et de "il fallait s'en douter" de la part des autres chevaliers.

Le Poissons ménagea une place à l'intention d'un éventuel Shura entre lui et Death Mask –qui lui était particulièrement soulagé de ne pas avoir le Suédois juste à côté de lui, au moins pour cette fois. Mû se chargea, un sourire complaisant aux lèvres, de téléporter tous les mets de la cuisine d'Aioros aux plats étincelants de la table, sous les compliments appréciatifs du maître des lieux et du cuistot de service, qui trouvaient l'astuce aussi pratique qu'esthétique, dans la mesure où le Bélier était un as de ce genre de manipulations.

Alors que tous étaient déjà installés à table et dévoraient des yeux les plats qui les attendaient, Shion se leva cérémonieusement de sa chaise et fit à l'intention des chevaliers:

"Mes enfants…

-P'tain, on est plus des mômes! Protesta un certain Italien avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de son voisin, Dohko.

-Mes enfaaants…grinça Shion en dardant également un regard sévère sur le Cancer, Noël est une fête particulière, parce qu'elle permet de réunir le plus naturellement du monde les familles, les amis et les proches pour une nuit de partage et d'entente…"

Alors que le Grand Pope poursuivait son discours, Aphrodite approuvait avec force de hochements de tête les valeurs de Noël énoncées, Saga empêchait Kanon d'exprimer oralement son empressement, et les autres attendaient plus ou moins stoïquement que Shion donne sa bénédiction pour entamer le repas.

"…et sur ces mots…Bon appétit!

-Youpi!"

oOo

"Mais…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…?"

Death Mask parut avoir du mal à articuler sa question, et d'ailleurs Aphrodite ne pouvait pas l'entendre tant son fou-rire était sonore.

Là, entre ses mains. Une peluche de crabe. Rouge, avec un immonde cœur rose sur sa carapace. Et de grands yeux humides. Et un _sourire_.

"C'est mignon, hein?! Ton portait tout craché!"

Kanon pouffa, puise ne put se contenir plus de quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire aussi détonant que celui du Poissons. Death Mask était choqué. Vraiment choqué.

Minuit venait de sonner, et c'est plus rapide que l'éclair que le Suédois avait commencé sa distribution de cadeaux.

Dohko souriait largement devant un service à thé en porcelaine peinte de délicates silhouettes de bambous, et Shion commençait à déballer soigneusement un paquet, pour en sortir ce qui ressemblait à un vêtement de facture orientale, à en juger par les broderies dorées qui ornaient l'épaule et une partie du torse de cette tunique noire.

Aiolia s'amusait à faire sauter en l'air une peluche de lion qui avait un faux air de tournesol avec sa crinière curieusement dessinée. Tant qu'à son frère, il observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé la dague et son fourreau ouvragé qu'il venait de découvrir sous un papier bleu vif.

Alors que les Chevaliers continuaient à s'échanger leurs cadeaux, Mû s'éclipsa vers la chambre d'Aioros, deux paquets sous le bras. Nul doute que Kiki aurait une bonne surprise en se réveillant…

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuushuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Le cri enthousiaste d'Aphrodite fit sursauter la plupart des chevaliers jusqu'à occupés à déballer, offrir ou admirer leurs cadeaux. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc vers l'entrée de la pièce où venait effectivement d'apparaître le Capricorne. Ce dernier parut surpris de tant d'attention, et esquissa un sourire maladroit en glissant une main derrière sa nuque:

"Désolé pour le retard…"

L'Espagnol vit soudainement fondre sur lui un paquet vert sans forme précise et agrémenté de moult bouclettes dorées, et pu heureusement compter sur ses formidables réflexes pour attraper au vol le cadeau volant.

"Merci!

-De rien, mon chou!

-Aphrodiiiite, fais gaffe! T'as faillit assommer Kanon!"

Le Marina en question, la mine contrite d'avoir sentit le fulgurant projectile siffler au-dessus de sa tête, tourna un regard accusateur vers le Suédois, qui lui décocha un grand sourire en guise d'excuse. Technique efficace puisqu'il n'en demanda pas plus, et reporta son attention sur son jumeau, qui observait en rougissant le livre qu'il venait de se voir offrir.

"Qu…Qu'est-ce c'est que ça…?"

Impression de déjà-entendu. Death Mask poussa un soupir compatissant tandis que Kanon éclatait de rire. Evidemment, Saga, le si sage Saga, ne s'attendait pas à avoir un jour entre les mains un exemplaire du sirupeux best-seller grec des romans à l'eau de rose, "L'Echanson des Dieux" (6).

"Qu'est-ce que c'est…?"

La voix de Shura venait à nouveau de s'élever. Il tenait respectueusement entre ses mains la peluche de chèvre aux yeux humides, la regardant d'un air perplexe, comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrange créature sortie d'on-ne-sait quelle planète lointaine.

"Une chèvre, répondit doctement Aioros en jetant un œil à l'objet du problème.

-Mais…pourquoi bleue?

-Va savoir, soupira Death Mask, qui s'était approché pour administrer à son ami une tape amicale sur les épaules, tout en lui présentant sa propre peluche. Après tout, ça vient d'Aphrodite, alors…

-…inutile de se poser des questions, compléta Shura en hochant la tête."

Le Capricorne et le Cancer soupirèrent en concert, sous le regard amusé d'Aioros et celui courroucé d'Aphrodite, qui estimait qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleurs cadeaux pour eux et qu'ils devraient plutôt le remercier au lieu de se liguer contre lui.

Milo, jusque là resté en retrait, leva un regard hésitant vers l'Espagnol, avant d'oser lui demander:

"Shura?"

L'interpellé tourna son regard vers lui, resta un instant immobile –voire même gêné-, avant de répondre d'emblée à la question qu'allait poser le Scorpion:

"Il est dans l'allée centrale."

Presque aussitôt, Milo se leva et se précipita vers la sortie la salle à manger. Tous le suivirent du regard, jusqu'à ce que Shura lui-même interrompe sa course lorsqu'il passait près de lui. Une main posée fermement sur son épaule, et son regard anthracite chevillé sur le visage du Grec, le Capricorne ajouta d'un ton grave et suffisamment bas pour que seul l'intéressé l'entende:

"Camus est aussi mon ami. Ne t'avise plus de lui faire du mal par jeu…"

Le visage de Milo se durcit brusquement, et il se dégagea de la main de l'Espagnol pour disparaître dans le corridor.

L'épéiste le regarda un bref instant courir dans la pénombre, puis se tourna en souriant vers un Death Mask et un Aioros assez intrigués:

"Il vous reste du gâteau, j'espère?"

oOo

"Camus!"

Milo s'engouffra dans l'allée centrale, le cœur battant. L'endroit où ils avaient pris l'apéritif était désert: les cartes traînaient encore au sol, les canapés étaient vides et les plats vidés gisaient sur la table.

Il porta son regard alentour, et ne partit pas plus loin de ses escaliers descendants pour repérer la longue chevelure perse de son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu, ou alors faisait tout comme.

Le Verseau était assis sur les premières marches découlant du Temple, et paraissait regarder le ciel superbement étoilé de cette nuit de Noël. Milo sentait son cosmos assez voilé pour ne pas se faire repérer à longue distance, mais de près, il percevait le trouble qui agitait les volutes glacées de son aura.

"Camus!"

Sa voix lui parut désagréablement hésitante, même cassée. Enfin, le Français parut remarquer sa présence et tourna à demi son visage altier. Le Scorpion frémit sous le regard froid et terne que lui adressa Camus, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant:

"J'voulais…J'voulais m'excuser…!"

Il s'approcha à pas rapides de son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse clairement comprendre qu'il devait s'arrêter, en faisant frémir son aura.

"T'excuser de quoi?"

Ô Athéna, que sa voix était froide! Milo plissa les lèvres, blessé que Camus s'adresse à lui comme il le faisait avec un étranger. Lui qui pensait avoir franchit ce cap depuis des années!

"Tu…Tu m'as vu quand… Shaka était dans mon temple?"

Camus ne broncha pas, son regard s'étant à nouveau égaré sur le ciel poudré de milliers d'étoiles. Après quelques secondes, il finit par hocher lentement la tête, comme si cela l'avait laissé indifférent –ce qui était faux, et tous deux le savaient.

"C'était pour rire! Plaida Milo en s'agenouillant à cette limite invisible qu'avait imposé le Maître des Glaces, à deux mètres de lui. Je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais, le coupa le Français dans un soupir dépourvu de sentiments particuliers. Shura me l'a dit."

Le silence tomba comme un rideau sur la scène. Milo dévisageait intensément Camus à la recherche d'un indice lui permettant de penser qu'il était pardonné, et le Verseau continuait de fixer le ciel, sans plus.

"Camus…

-…

-Dis, tu me pardonne…?

-Pourquoi moi? C'est à Shaka que tu dois présenter des excuses."

Le ton employé était froid à souhait, bien entendu. Milo abaissa son regard, attristé. Il bougea sans un mot, pour s'asseoir également sur la première marche, ses bras enlaçant ses genoux remontés contre lui.

"Faut que j'attende qu'il soit dessaoulé, fit remarquer Milo comme pour alléger la conversation. Parce que là, il me fait un peu peur à sourire autant.

-Shaka, saoul? Répéta Camus d'un ton détaché, sinon vaguement intrigué.

-Oui."

Nouveau silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, Camus se leva sans un mot ni un regard pour Milo, se contentant de passer vaguement ses mains sur son jean. Le Scorpion se leva aussitôt, l'air désemparé, et bredouilla une question –n'importe laquelle, du moment qu'il pouvait retenir Camus quelques instants de plus.

"Pourquoi tu es venu?

-Parce que Shura est une tête de mule, répondit simplement le Français, estimant que cela suffisait à résumer ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pendant tout ce temps -Négocier.

-Tu..."

Milo chercha ses mots, mais n'y parvint pas. Camus lui tournait déjà le dos, certainement pour regagner son temple maintenant qu'il avait rempli sa part du contrat.

"Camus!"

Le Scorpion fut presque surpris de voir sa main se refermer sur le bras du Français. Ce dernier se retourna presque aussitôt, une étrange lueur dans son regard trahissait l'impassibilité marmoréenne de son visage.

Milo resta un instant aussi muet qu'immobile. Dans la clarté lunaire, Camus était nimbé d'une lumière pâle, qui semblait émaner de lui-même. Il était beau, vraiment très beau. Et Milo s'en voulut mortellement d'avoir gâché par ses gamineries un Noël qu'ils auraient pu passer ensemble, entre amis.

"S'il te plaît…Pardo…

-Chut…"

Encore une fois, Camus le coupa dans son élan d'une simple et courte réplique. Mais sa voix était douce. Caressante comme une main que l'on passerait dans une chevelure pour apaiser, consoler. Milo en resta abasourdi, tant c'était inattendu.

Lentement, Camus se rapprocha entre de lui, et porta ses deux mains pour encadrer avec délicatesse le visage du Scorpion. Puis il allongea le cou, et déposa ses lèvres avec une douceur infinie sur les siennes.

Milo sentit son ventre se tordre dans un frémissement, comme prit de vertige. Un délicieux vertige... Un slave de frissons parcourut son corps, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux s'adonner à ces sensations grisantes qu'un seul baiser induisait.

Mon dieu, Camus…!

Il ne se posa pas de questions. Pas de pourquoi, non, rien. Il ne se demanda pas s'il s'agissait d'une forme d'absolution; en fait, il avait déjà tout oublié.

C'était la première fois que Camus l'embrassait, et Milo aurait difficilement pu être plus heureux qu'en cet instant où il sentait le corps du Français contre le sien, étroitement enlacé dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au bout d'un laps de temps qui parut à la fois infini et diablement court, Camus interrompit lui-même le baiser, et s'écarta très légèrement de Milo. Il humecta ses lèvres, le regard planté sur la clavicule du Grec, puis se dégagea doucement de ses bras.

"Joyeux Noël, Milo."

Et sur ce souhait formulé à mi-voix, il s'en alla.

oOo

Milo regarda longuement la silhouette du Français s'éloigner pour rejoindre les temples supérieurs. Toujours frappé par la merveilleuse soudaineté de ce cadeau, il continua à fixer les lointains escaliers ascendants même si Camus avait disparu depuis longtemps de son champ de vision.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, presque béat, et il laissa échapper un rire timide en glissa une main sur sa nuque. Son regard s'éleva vers le ciel étoilé, mais fut accroché par un autre détail du décor: juste au-dessus de lui, soudé au toit de pierre du temple, pendait un stalactite de glace sculpté ressemblant furieusement à… un bouquet de gui.

Milo resta un long moment stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, puis éclata de rire.

"Camus, je t'adore!"

oOo

_Quelque part planqués derrière des colonnes du Temple du Sagittaire._

"Santa Madonna…

-Caramba…

-Oh les Latinos, taisez-vous!

-Il l'a fait, j'ai pas rêvé…?

-Il l'a fait.

-Qui l'eût cru…?

-Même que son baiser était aussi français que lui!

-Aphrodite!

-Quoi? T'en veux aussi, Angie?

-Sale Morue!

-Kanon, fais-les taire.

-Je suis trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Petites natures.

-Mû, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît.

-Viens par ici Angiiiiie!

-Dégage! Non…NOOON! Arrê….!!!!!

-…

-…

-…Pauvre Death Mask.

-…

-Et voilààà! C'est pas la mort!

-Beeeeerk! Ma gorge se putréfiiiiie!

-Tss…

-Allons, les enfants, du calme!

-C'est pas vrai, tout le monde y passe aujourd'hui…

-C'est la magie de Noël!!!"

Fin.

* * *

(1) _"…un malin plaisir à tourner autour du pot"_: Mwi, moi aussi…XD

(2) Pantoufles de papa pour Dohko et tablier de moman pour Shiooon!

Shion: STARLIGHT EXTINCTIIIIOOON!

Dohko: XD…

(3) Spéciale dédicace pour Raidemooo! Aldébaran rocks!

(4) Claquement de langue et bref zieutage vers le ciel: acquiescement à la sauce grecque. Si, si, j'vous jure!

(5) Cette phrase me fait marrer…XD allez savoir pourquoi.

(6) Totalement inventé, bien entendu! XD


End file.
